Hell's Angel
by Phantasmic-Reality
Summary: A vampire manages to get pulled into the life of the Rekai Tantei, after saving Kurama's mother. Possible KuramaOC
1. Meeting the Damned

_**Hello all, sorry I haven't updated my other story, you see, my laptop blew up...it started smoking and sparking...I have such a lovely affect on technology...Basically I have to rewrite the chapters, but school is a little busy, so I'm going to post this story that I found on my old computer just to bide my time. I promise that as soon as I turn in my two term papers and finish my proyecto para espanol, I will have the chappie for you.**_

**Hell's Angel**

_Dear ...erm.. I guess I could call you a diary,_

_I am not what you would call a hero. I have killed selfishly and in cold blood. I am not someone you would come to when you are scared in the night. I am part of the group of vampire hunters called Hell. In Hell they call me Angel, because of all that I have done for them. I disposed of my old name when I chose to turn my back on my old life. I am a vampire hunter. And I am a vampire._

_For anyone reading this (which you shouldn't be, this is my diary!), my life used to be normal. Everything changed when I turned 17. I was suicidal, the easiest prey for a vampire, a victim that would come willingly. I didn't quite come willingly, but I easily accepted my fate. The vampire that took my life was cruel; he knew that I wanted to die. So he made me immortal. He changed me, made me into a creature like him. But, he was aware that I would just allow myself to starve, to die anyways. So he put a spell on me, well, he had one of his spell-casters put a spell on me. For one year, I would forget my past and act the role of a vampire. I played my role far too well. I killed countless numbers, just because I enjoyed seeing human's mortality rubbed in their faces. But, the spell wore off and my actions hit me with full force. I wanted to die, so of course I went to the most obvious place, the known base for Hell. That's where I met my current partner in hunting, Rath. He refused to kill me, he told me that my empathy made me an innocent and he claimed that it was his responsibility to protect innocents. Of course, that was total bullshit. It was because he thought that I was hot. Before I was a vampire I wasn't that good looking. I had a pretty good body, but I suffered from the wrath of acne, and I was blind as a bat (tehehe, no pun intended). When I became a vampire, my body changed, my skin became soft and smooth, my hair grew about half way down my back and I grew about two inches as well. And of course my vision changed to suit the body of a hunter. Now that I'm done bragging about what a hot vampiress I am, I suppose I should explain the other reason Rath didn't kill me. I killed the one that changed me, drained him of his blood. When a vampire kills their sire, most of the time two things can happen, they can become mortal, or they can become extremely powerful. Of course you know what I wanted, and Murphy's Law, I gained a great deal of power. Of course my power is to change vampires to mortals and of course my power doesn't work on myself, so it goes. Wow, I just summed up my life as a vampire in a paragraph. That's kinda sad… Oh well. Now that everything I wanted to say is written down I'm going to bed._

_Goodnight Diary._

"Hey Angel, are you still writing in that stupid diary? Jeez you're such a girlie girl."

"You're just jealous that I spend more time with my diary then I do with you, Rath."

Rath grinned, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Look we have this problem..." Rath looked down at her.

"And you want me to fix it. Give me the who, what, when, where, why, and how." Rath nodded.

"A vampire has agreed to play hit man for some guy whose son was killed."

"You know that I don't involve myself unless innocent humans die." Angel turned away.

"She is an innocent. He's avenging his son's death by having the vampire kill the murderer's mother."

"Well, that's different story! Alright what's this woman's name? What does she look like?"

"Here's a picture of her. Here is a piece of her clothing. Her name is Shiori Minamino."

"Alright, I'm off to save the world again."

"You're not saving the world. You're saving someone's mother."

"To the world you may be just one person, but to one person you may be the world. I'm saving somebody's world." Angel put on her cape. "Is it still light outside?"

"Yes, but why does it matter? You're a day-walker."

"Because I prefer the night."

"Stupid vampire."

"Bet you'll miss me while I'm gone." And with that, Angel swept off, out the window, quickly picking up Shiori Minamino's scent.

_Meanwhile…_

"Kurama, I called you here because I have reason to believe that your mother is in terrible danger. The father of the demon you killed last week wants revenge. He has hired a vampire to kill your mother." Koenma informed Kurama. He pointed to the screen. "There are two vampires headed in the direction of your house." There is this one," A picture of a woman how looked about twenty appeared on the screen, she had long black hair, and a pale face and she was slowly walking in the direction of Kurama's house. Then the screen flashed to a picture of a caped figure leaping from tree to tree, speeding towards Kurama's home. Kurama paled.

"Mother," he whispered, and he raced out of Koenma's office.

'Stupid Jira. Revealing what she is all over the place. I can't believe she would go this low. There has got to be more to this then some human money. Somehow I don't think that I'm getting the whole story.' Kali thought to herself as she leapt from tree to tree. She would have teleported, but then Jira would have realized that she was there. Thunder echoed overhead. Rain started pouring down. 'Great, I'm going to look like a wet rat."

AS Angel arrived at the Minamino residence she pulled down the hood to her cloak. 'No point looking like some scary creature…Oh wait…hehe, I guess I can be defined as a scary creature.' She knocked on the door, hoping that this Shiori would actually be home. A kind face appeared as the door opened.

"How can I help you?" She looked at Angel "Oh my goodness, you're soaked to the bone." She gestured inside "You need to dry off, I'll go make you some tea"

Angel refused, "You're so kind but I don't want to intrude. I was just here to ask some questions for a survey I'm taking."

"Don't be silly, come in here this instant!" The woman put her hands on her hips. Angel nearly smiled with relief, she wouldn't be allowed in unless invited. She chuckled. This woman was most certainly someone's mother. She obediently stepped inside. Shiori snatched Angel's cape from her. "I can't imagine why someone would be sending you out on a day like this. You can ask me your questions later, dear. First we are going to sit down and have a cup of tea." Angel nodded.

"Thank you... Ms..."

"Minamino. You may call me Shiori. Now tell me, what is a pretty young girl like you doing out on a day like this."

"Well, there are three reasons actually. I need to take this survey for my paper in one of my classes. Also my professor is paying me to take it, because he needs the results as well." Angel left out the third reason, which was the true reason that she was there. "Part of the survey was to see how many kind people are left in this area. That's why I'm out in the rain like this. A kind person, like you, would invite me in immediately." Shiori blushed at the compliment.

"I can't be the only kind person out there."

"No, you're the first person to invite me inside in ages." Angel smiled slightly, it was true, not many people invite a vampire in… willingly.

"Well I'm not letting you leave until this rain stops." Shiori stated as she sipped her tea. Angel smiled gratefully. Shiori caught a glimpse of Angel's teeth and gasped, spilling some of her tea. Angel's smile quickly disappeared. She covered her mouth with one hand, her eyes downcast. "Oh my, you're...you're ….?" she laughed "I'm just being silly. I guess I've been watching too much television and my imagination got away from me. I'm sorry for my behavior."

"No, you're right, I'm a vampire." Shiori's eyes opened wide. She backed away. "I'm here to protect you, a vampire has been sent to kill you. I won't hurt you, I promise. I very rarely drink human blood…now" Angel left. "I won't bother you. I'll be out on the roof. Don't open the door, whatever you do." Angel walked out of the kitch. She grabbed her cape and walked outside and leapt onto the roof.

Yusuke heard what was going to happen and raced towards Kurama's house. He met up Kuwabara and Hiei on his way there.

"Where is Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably already at the house." Hiei growled.

"Do any of you guys know how to kill a vampire?" Kuwabara asked. "I mean, I know how to from the books, but what if it's not like that in real life." Yusuke stopped.

"You've got a point… We'll just have to wing it." Yusuke started off again. Hiei rolled his eyes, the way that the detective got away with making plans like that, was something that he'd never understand.

"Jira's nearby." Angel let out a growl. She slowly slipped off the roof and started towards the back, knowing that was Jira's favored entrance.

"Rose Whip" Something lashed out, coming close to cutting Angel in two. Angel jumped back snarling, in anger, the one thing she hated was being caught off guard. She looked down at the cut on her stomach. She turned to her opponent and let out a feral hiss.

"I don't have time for this!" Angel yelled.

"You better make time because I'm not letting you lay a hand on my mother." Kurama said in a cold calm voice.

"Ahhh, so you're her son. Shiori really cares about you, ya know that? She and I had a nice little chat. Now if you don't mind I have a job to do." Angel turned around, preparing for Jira's arrival. Kurama's rose whip wrapped around Angel's body.

"Who are you?" Kurama said as he came closer. He threw back the hood that was hiding Angel's face. His eyes widened seeing a girl about his age standing in front of him, and she, in no way, looked evil.

"My name is Angel, I am a slayer. If you don't mind I would appreciate you releasing me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I doubt you know how to kill an immortal." Kurama hesitated but then released her.

"Angel, fancy meeting you here. You came, I have no doubt ,to ruin my fun." Angel swirled around when she heard the sneering voice, to see Jira step out of the shadows. Angel lunged at Jira, trying to get at her neck. Jira attacked as well, she too attempting to reach her opponent's neck. Angel got there first; she sunk her fangs into Jira's neck. Jira screamed in pain

"Shot Gun!" Yusuke shot at the two vampires.

Angel flew forward, she had dodged at the last minute, hesitant to let go of Jira. Her leg was now bloody and mangled. Jira grinned "Thank you, I do believe you just saved my life. I will repay you for that later." She smiled flirtatiously.

"Over my dead body." Angel said trying to stand, but not succeeding.

"That can be arranged" Jira swept over and plunged her teeth into Angel's neck. "You cannot fight me. You are wounded." Jira laughed as Angel continued struggling. Blood dripped onto the ground. Angel reached back and pulled out her sword, plunging it into Jira's chest. Jira screamed in shock and anger. "You little bitch!" She smirked as she pulled the sword from her body. "Too bad I'm immortal. Or have you been away from your fellow vampires so long you had forgotten that." This time Angel smirked.

"You know those rumors that I had the power to change an immortal to a mortal?" Jira stopped smiling. "They're true. The easiest way for me to do that is to have them drink my blood." Angel started laughing. "You won't be able to complete your mission. I'm sorry. Your boss will have to deal with the fact that he has Hell protecting Shiori Minamino." Jira screamed in rage as she realized she was dying. She drove the sword into Angel, laughing as she fell to the ground dead.

"Too bad my power is useless against myself. I'm still immortal." Angel cringed as she pulled the sword from her side. "Regretfully, I still feel pain." Angel looked up at the boys who were staring at her, wide eyed. "Ummm, my name is Angel; I am from a group of vampire slayers. I came because Jira was after Shiori." Angel started breathing harder as she realized she lost too much blood. "I need you guys to do something for me. Call this number," she handed Kurama a card. "And I need one of you to knock me out."

"Why we do that? You just helped us." Kuwabara asked

"Just do it!" Angel yelled her eyes flashing red. She was starting shake and she was hugging her arms as if she was holding herself back. Hiei didn't waste any time and knocked her out before anything else could happen.

"That chick is weird, why would she want to be knocked out?" Yusuke asked.

"Because she lost too much blood." The group swiveled to see Rath walking towards her. "She is still a vampire. If she looses to much blood she feels the need for more." He explained to the dumbfounded faces. "Understand?" It was silent. "She asked you to knock her out before she began to suffer from blood lust.

"I understand what she asked of us. But what I don't understand is, pardon me if this sounds rude, who you are, and what you're doing here." Kurama questioned, as Rath walked over to Angel.

"I am Rath, one of the leaders of hell. Whenever Angel hands out that card," He nodded to the one in Kurama's hand, "It sends out a signal to call us for help. And since Angel is the top agent in Hell, I was on it right away." He picked Angel up. "Shit, I didn't think Jira was this strong. How did Angel get so beat up?"

"That would be that idiots fault." Hiei pointed to Yusuke.

"Why would you wound her? She was trying to help." Angel groaned in Rath's arms. "Do you have a place that we could stay while she heals?"

"You can stay in my home." Kurama gestured to the house they were standing next to. As Rath walked in behind Kurama, Shiori ran up to them.

"Shuiichi what is happening? Oh my goodness, Angel! Is she going to be ok?" She began to fret as Rath set Angel down on the couch. He put his hands on Shiori's shoulders.

"Angel will be ok Ms. Minamino. But I need you to get me a cloth and some hot water to clean up her wounds. Oh and also do you perhaps have a very sharp knife?" Rath questioned. She nodded. "Good, I will need all of those things rather quickly, especially the knife." Shiori quickly went off preparing all that Rath asked for. Rath brushed the hair out of Angel's face.

"Umm, I'm just curious, but why do you want a really sharp knife?" Yusuke asked.

"Angel needs blood; I'm going to give it to her. If I let her bit me, I would feel no pain, and probably let her drink all of it. But if I cut myself then let her drinking I have the ability to make her stop." Kuwabara paled at the thought. Shiori came in with everything Rath asked for. "Thank you, Kuwabara, could you take Ms. Minamino into the other room?" Kuwabara nodded eagerly, not wanting to see what was about o take place. Rath place the dagger over his wrist, but before he could cut himself he was interrupted.

"Umm, I know this might sound stupid, but how are you going to stop bleeding?" Yusuke asked, not really caring if he cut himself, a dead body on the other hand was something to worry about.

Rath shrugged, "Vampire spittle has a coagulant in it..among other things; they don't want their victims bleeding to death before they can have a proper meal." Rath dragged the tip of the knife across his wrist. He allowed it to flow for a few second, letting his blood scent the air. Angel bared her fangs as she caught the scent, letting out a slight whimper. Rath brought his wrist to Angel's lips and she immediately latched on. Everyone in the room cringed excepting Rath. He watched calmly, stroking Angel's hair, waiting patiently. Angel's eyes opened her eyes slightly; she blinked a few times then realized what she was doing. She pulled back quickly wiping the blood from her lips.

"Rath, you jerk!" She slapped him, leaving a bright red mark on his cheek. "You're such a creeper! I mean it, you need to stop doing that. Next time you pull that I'm going to drink it all!" Rath grinned. "Wait…Where am I?" Angel searched the walls trying to figure out her whereabouts. "Oh yeah… Is Shiori alright?" Kurama nodded

"Thank you for protecting my mother." Angel shrugged and stood. Yusuke gaped at her.

"But I… and then you...you're healed!"

"And you shot me! With what I don't know, but you really think about asking first shooting later." Angel sniffed the air. "You guys aren't human are you?" Everyone in the room stopped. She pointed her finger at Hiei, "You're a demon...Of some kind of element" she closed her eyes, "Fire." She looked at Kuwabara. "Human." She sniffed again. "A human that likes cats. I like cats, as well." She looked at Yusuke. "You're an odd one…Born from human parents, with demon power..." She finally turned to Kurama. "Shuiichi…you're also a.." She was cut off by hands covering her mouth as Shiori walked in the room.

"Angel, you're ok!" She ran up and gave Angel a hug. For a few moments Angel just stood there wide eyed with shock. She returned the hug briefly before pulling away.

"You're far to kind Shiori." Angel smiled at her, revealing her teeth again. This time Shiori smiled back.

"And you are a very interesting vampire. Tell me, why was a vampire out to get me?" Since she was no longer in danger, she almost seemed excited by the fact that something supernatural was out to kill her.

"Umm well, Mistaken identity." Angel nodded. "Jira was hired to kill someone's mother in revenge and you look similar…" '_I hate lying to her, she's the nicest human I've ever met._' "Oh snap! Jira. I have a mess that I have to go clean up!" But Hiei stopped her. "Oh, it seems its already been done…" Rath tapped his watch. "I suppose I should be going. Is it dark out yet?" A childish grin appeared on her face.

"Yeah, why?" Yusuke answered looking out the window.

"Then it's time for me to fly." Angel walked outside, removing her cape revealing that her shirt had no back to it. Black wings sprouted from her back, she stretched revealing her wings huge wing span. The inside of her wings looked like bat wings, but the backs of her wings were feathered. Rath ran his fingers over her wings. Angel shivered and glared at him. "Hands off hentai."

"I can't help it, they're just so soft…"Rath continued stroking her wings. Soon another hand joined Rath's

"Wow they are soft." Kuwabara started to pet Angel's wings. Angel's eye twitched.

"Hey guy's I know you're curious, come just once. Her wings are really soft and she won't bite."

"Wanna bet?" Angel growled. She shook them off of her. "I'm going home now. If you guys need me just give me a call." She handed them another card.

"How does this one work?" Yusuke asked staring at the card.

"Just a little bit of blood on it will activate it." Angel winked then took off.

"What a nice young girl." Shiori said watching her from the doorway. Rath nodded in agreement, watching her fly away.

"She's the greatest. She has given up so much to help us defeat the vampires. She's actually preparing for her next mission. She has accepted the mission to go against Dracula."

"Dracula! Dracula isn't real." Yusuke scoffed

"He is the strongest vampire of them all. If Angel manages to kill him, it would mean the end for all vampires."

"Why is that?" Kurama asked

"Dracula is the father of all vampires. If you kill a vampire's sire, then all the vampires that that vampire sired will become mortal. Unless of course the vampire is killing the vampire that sired them then if they drink they blood, will become free and will no longer have to worry about the rule." Rath finished. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared confused at Rath.

"I understand, knock out the base of a pyramid and the rest will fall." Kurama stated. "But isn't it rather dangerous?"

"Yes." Rath's eyes darkened. "She has little chance of coming back alive."

"Tell us how it goes."

Rath nodded. He looked around. "Hey, she left me behind! Dammit, Angel!" After much grumbling Rath punched a number in his cell phone, and disappeared.

"Well, that was weird." Kuwabara said staring at the spot Rath had been standing seconds ago.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed.

"Let's go to the arcade." Yusuke suggested, seemingly unaffected by anything.

**_Hehe, it seemed like a lot in word...9 pages worth...Well, that's all I could find..._**

**_Ciao for now!_**


	2. Fight with King of the Damned

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of it's characters. They wouldn't accept my trade of two wall scroll, eight pins, five manga books and the first season for Kurama and Hiei so…again, I don not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or _any _of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Angel paced back and forth in her room. "Have we found him yet?"

"Not yet Angel. Try to relax, you're going to pace a hole in the floor." Rath pulled her down to sit next to him, noticing her shaking immediately. "You don't have to do this you know."

Angel shook her head. "I want to. I'm just afraid that I will fail. I don't want to let everyone down." She smiled." If I win this it means that I would become mortal. I would finally be able to go home, and see my family again."

Rath nodded solemnly, "I keep forgetting that you are so young. The way you act you seem like one of the centuries old vampires."

"Are you calling me an old lady!" Angel smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"No! No, you misunderstood, I said you act like an old lady." Angel smacked him upside the head, causing his already lean back chair to topple over. Angel started to laugh as she helped Rath off the floor.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I'm laughing in your general direction." Angel grinned widely. Rath ruffled her hair, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Be careful okay?" Angel nodded, resting her head against Rath's shoulder. "Don't do what I'd do without you. I…Iloveyou." Rath finished quickly.

Angel pulled away, her eyes sad. "What?"

"I love you, Angel."

Angel's eyes went blank, she walked over to a chair, sitting, holding onto the arms tightly as if she felt that she was going to fall. "Angel? Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Rath, I just I ..I can't..You can't love me!" She cried out. "You don't even know me." She finished in a whisper. "I'm a murderer." Angel turned away. Her voice grew cold as she sealed away her emotions. "Rath, I'm sorry. I believe that you fell in love with who you think I am, not the true me. I…cannot return your affections."

"We found him!" Blade ran into the room. (PR: Insight- Rath's brother, yes Blade named himself after well Blade when he became a vampire slayer…he claims that he just liked the name, but he has a shrine in his closet.)

"Well, where is he?" Angel asked. Blade faltered as he looked at her. He'd seen her steel away her emotions before going out to kill, but her eyes were empty and her voice… he shivered. He cleared his throat. "Do you remember when you saved that woman from Jira?"

"Yeah, the woman who has a demon for a son, it's hard to forget when a demon attempts to shoot you with pure spirit energy."

"Well, he's not to far from that neighborhood. Apparently there is a large mansion that he owns two blocks away from the Minamino residence."

"You would think a group of demons would notice that, what fools, they've been living blocks away from the ruler of the damned…" Angel strapped her katana to her waist, her kodochi to her back, and placed several daggers along her leg. "Well, I'm off, wish me luck, it won't do me any good." Angel revealed her wings and took off into the clouds. 'It's been so stormy lately. I've always wanted a thunderstorm to herald my passing. If the guys back in HELL think I don't understand what I doing, then they're stupid. I know that the only one that can kill me is Dracula, I will let him kill me, but I'm going to take him with me!"

"Who lives in that house anyways?" Yusuke shuddered as he and the others passed a large mansion. The mansion was beautiful, gardens and fountains, but the that seemed to hang over it kept many people far, far away.

"I don't know, I've seen a limo pull into the building a few times, but I've never actually seen the person that resides there." Kurama answered.

"Boys! There you are! You were supposed to met me at the portal before sunset. What happened?"

"Well we were on our way when we got ..distracted." Yusuke explained thoroughly.

"Yeah! The arcade got this awesome new game!" Kuwabara said excitedly, going on to describe the awesome graphics.

"Guys look, a limos coming this way." Everyone stopped talking to stare at the long black stretch limo coming towards them. It slowed and stopped in front of them, a window slowly rolling down in the back.

"Hello," A slightly accented voice crept from the darkness of the limo. "I saw you all standing there and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to my mansion for dinner. Its rather lonely there you see."

"Uhh, well, we.." The normally talkative Botan was speechless.

"Actually sir, I would love to join you for dinner. But I have a rather horrible fear of limos. Could you escort me to your mansion?" A voice spoke from behind the gang. The familiar image of a young woman's form hidden beneath a black cape. "I have an important matter to discuss with you, and a nice stroll to your mansion would be perfect to begin our discussion."

"And you might be…" The voice spoke so softly everyone was forced to lean towards the speaker.

"My name is Angel. I have reason to believe that I may be…related to you." A sharp laugh sounded from the limo.

"Angel my child I have many relations, why should I care? And why should I trust you, I should assume that you are just after my power."

"That is just what I'm here to give. Now I know that you must be hungry, I was hoping that you and I could dine…together."

A tall figure stepped out of the dark confines of the limo, revealing long blonde hair matched with red eyes. "Let me see your face first my child."

As he stepped forward the gang realized that their presence was no longer needed, they slowly started walking away, only to look back to see the familiar face of Angel being revealed.

"My dear, you are quite beautiful. You must be related to me, come we shall discuss your proposition of power inside."

* * *

"Man that guy was creepy!"

"Yes, he was. Wasn't that the vampire hunter girl back there? What is she doing back here?"

"Ummm, well actually her being here might have to do with the reason Koenma wanted to speak with you. There seems to be another vampire not to far from here. Normally we let vampire hunters take care of things like this but this also brings the danger of demons inot play so I mean we really need to fight this one since he's particularly powerful." Botan continued rambling on.

"What Botan, hold up a sec, who are you talking about?" Yusuke stopped Botan, feeling lost.

"Dracula, silly."

"What's he got to do with demons?" Kuwabara asked "Isn't he a vampire?"

"Yes well he's working on smuggling a few female demon's into the human world."

"Why female demons?" Yusuke asked.

"Demons are the only beings capable of carrying a vampiric child." Botan stated matter-of-factly.

"Ew!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at the same child.

"This isn't an easy case. Dracula is immortal after all. But with Angel on the case we might actually have a chance at killing him."

"Why can't we just let Angel kill him?" Yusuke whined.

"Oh Yusuke don't be silly. Angel might be strong but she has no chance at defeating Dracula. Her power isn't even one-eight of his. We'll be lucky if she can weaken him for us." Botan chided.

"You mean that we're using her as a distraction to weaken him until we feel ready to fight." Kurama stated.

"Well, umm." Botan stammered nervously.

"She'll probably die trying to defeat him, and we'll just wait, hoping that she weakened him enough for us to win." Kurama continued.

"Well, yes! She is just a vampire after all!" Botan shouted. She realized was she had said and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Vampire or not she needs our help!" Kuwabara through a fist into the air. "Don't worry Angel we're coming!" And with that Kuwabara raced off, not waiting for the rest of the gang.

"I believe the idiot expects us to follow him." Hiei stated.

"Come on Hiei, you never now, this guy might give us a bit of a challenge." Yusuke laughed and raced off after Kuwabara. Hiei and Kurama looked at each other before

Walking towards the ominous mansion.

* * *

"I have come because I wished to see the power of the greatest of them all. I have been searching for you a long time." Angel said keeping her eyes downcast as Dracula circled around her.

"My pet, you are powerful yourself. I take it you no longer have a sire?" Angel nodded silently. "Then you my pet, belong to no one?" She nodded again. "Would you like to belong to someone? I know that life without a clan is rather difficult." Angel smiled slightly, her plan was working. "You seem to like this idea. Do you want to become part of my clan?" He ran his fingers over her neck, making her shiver. "I would be glad to have you." Angel looked up making eye contact with Dracula.

"Nothing would make me happier then for you to make me yours." Dracula's eyes danced with amusement. 'This girl came to me with some sort of plan. She hid it well from me, but it no longer matters, she is under my spell. She will now be mine.'

"Follow me." Angel walked behind him, her eyes blank. The arrive in a beautifully decorated room. "You my pet look like you taste delicious."

"Taste me. It is the only way that you'll find out." Angel said seductively, her eyes still blank.

"I will only if you prove something to me." Angel nodded. "Show me your wings, your most vulnerable spot. Prove to me that you trust me." Angel hesitated but complied. He ran his fingers along her wings. "Beautiful. So soft." A moan escaped Angel's lips. "You like that?" He whispered in her ear. Angel stayed silent, fighting the spell's hold over her. "You cannot fight it. You may be powerful but compared to me you are nothing. I have total power over you. You are nothing but my puppet. I could drain you right now."

"Show me." Angel breathed, still struggling to break the spell. "Show me your power." She inwardly smirked, "Bite me." Dracula smile revealing his fangs, causing Angel to shudder knowing what pain they could inflict. He walked over to her lightly tracing his fangs over her neck.

"You're willing to allow your power to flow through my veins?" Angel nodded again, willing herself not to flinch as he found the spot he would bite. He bite down smiling as she gasped in pain.

'Tell me your secrets. Show me your thoughts.' He commanded silently. Memories flashed in front of her closed eyes. She whimpered trying to make them stop, trying to block them out. Suddenly she was thrown to the ground, as she looked up she found Dracula standing over her his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"You little bitch. You filthy little traitor. How dare you be in my presence!" Dracula growled his power rising. "You think you can kill me! Stupid disgusting little worm!" Angel stood defiantly in front of him.

"My name is Angel. I believe you have heard of me. My power now runs through your veins. You are nothing but a powerful mortal." She hissed as she advanced on him. "You may be more powerful then me, but none the less mortal." Her voice lowered to a whisper. "And I may die and go to hell, but I'm taking you with me." She unsheathed her sword, prepared to fight to the death. Dracula lunged at her, claws raised. Angel darted out of the way, she whipped around slashing her sword across his back. Before her blade could make contact he disappeared from her sight. Cold hands wrapped around her neck from behind.

"You really came here thinking that you could kill me, didn't you?" He hissed into her ear, digging his claws into her throat. He began to laugh, causing shudders to run down Angel's spine. She clawed more desperately at the hands cutting of her air. "I know your secret little one." Angel stopped struggling when she heard him whisper into her ear. "I know your secret, Keaira." Angel vision swirled in front of her, 'I can't lose. Not yet, not without even wounding him. I have to stay alive.' Just as the world started to fade into darkness, she heard a voice shouting.

"Hey bat shit! I wanna have a word with you?" Yusuke shouted from the front door of Dracula's mansion. Dracula dropped Angel to the ground where she struggled to catch her breath.

"No.." She managed to choke out. "My …fight" Angel stood on her feet as she attempted to regain the vampire's attention. She grabbed one of her daggers letting it fly at Dracula's back. Her dagger lodged itself in Dracula's shoulder blade making him screech with pain. He snapped around, his eyes red as the blood that dripped on the floor. "Rule number one, never turn your back on your opponent." Dracula growled and sped towards her, catching her off guard. He slammed her against the window dropping her as it shattered. Angel fell towards the ground, preparing to land, as she was swept up again. She looked up to see Dracula flying, huge bat-like wings protruding from his back.

"Did you think it was going to let you come here, try to kill me, and not suffer?" Dracula held her tightly against him as he flew higher. Angel struggled against his vise-like grip. Dracula chuckled and sank his teeth into Angel's neck. "You still don't have control over your body. Tell what happens when you lose too much blood? I've forgotten. Ah yes, that's right, blood lust. And I do believe that there are some humans waiting for us. Why don't you greet them first." And with that he let her go. Angel closed her eyes, fighting the monster within her. "Oh, I forgot to ask if she could fly..." Dracula smirked at the falling girls body.

'Come on, get a hold of yourself. You're falling, catch yourself, ignore your body and you'll be fine. You can beat this.' Angel tried to snap her body out of its trance.

"My dear little blood sucker you might want to watch out for that tree" Dracula called down at Angel. Angel managed to turn her body, just in time for her midriff to slam into a tree branch. The branch cracked, and both Angel and the branch fell to the ground.

The boys winced seeing the beating Angel was taking. As she stood shakily, they ran forward to help. Angel turned at them letting out a feral hiss, revealing rather long and sharp fangs.

"Hunger little one?" Dracula asked as he walked up behind her. "Don't their heart beats sound delicious?" Angel slowly nodded. She looked into the eyes of each of the Reikai Tantei. Her own eyes were shining with blood lust. She raced forward, grabbing Kurama sinking her teeth into his neck.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei ran forward his sword ready to strike. Angel turned around, grabbing Hiei's sword from him, throwing it towards Dracula. Not suspecting this action, Dracula found himself pinned to a tree, a sword through his chest.

"Clever little one. Very clever." Dracula reached up to remove the katana. He found his hands pinned by his sides. Angel was now in front of him, holding his hands down, staring up into his eyes.

"Thank you." Angel said smirking before she bite down on Dracula's neck. Dracula let out a scream, fighting to get Angel off of him. But she held onto to with unearthly strength, set on killing him. Dracula's efforts slowly stopped, his breathing slowing.

"You are a very clever vampire." He stated again, drawing his last breath. "May you live forever." When Dracula said this Angel's eyes flashed red, and Angel pulled the katana from Dracula's body, and in one slice beheaded him. She gathered energy in her palm and released it. Dracula's head burst into flame, his body doing the same.

Angel turned around, the boys staring wide eyed at the incinerated body of the King of the Damned.

Angel slowly walked, her face hidden behind her hair, towards the boys, who took a step back in fear. Kurama slowly took a step towards her when he noticed her body shaking.

"Angel?"

Angel looked up at them crimson tears streaking her face. "This isn't right…I was supposed to die."

* * *

_**Wow, an update! Amazing huh? I wrote this at a rather odd hour, so please forgive any mistakes in grammer amoung other this. I'll attempt to fix this when I am properly functioning!**_

_**Ciao for now **_

_**Phantasmic Reality**_


	3. Curse's Repercussions

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I do own my sketch book bows down to the power of the sketch book **

**On with the story!**

Flashback-Angel looked up at them crimson tears streaking her face. "This isn't right…I was supposed to die."

-------------Chapter 3--------------

"Angel!" Rath yelled as he ran toward her. "Angel you did it! You killed him! We've won!" Pulling her into a tight hug. Blade appeared beside his brother.

"You did quite a job on him, there Angel." Blade said, looking at Dracula's body. He looked over at the Reikai Tantei. "Oops we've got company."

"They're alright. They're demons." Rath said, still holding Angel.

"Never thought I'd hear those two sentences together." Blade laughed. More of Hell's Angels started congregating, cleaning up after the fight.

"He spoke." Angel whispered into Rath's shirt. "He spoke as he died. I felt power in his words."

Rath pulled away. "What did he say?"

Another tear trickled down Angel's face. "May you live forever."

"BASTARD!" Rath yelled. Everyone turned to face him. "That despicable, disgusting horrid…" He stopped when he noticed Angel's tears flowing again. "I'm so sorry Angel. We'll find another way. I promise."

"What's going on?" Blade asked, the Reikai Tantei following him curiously.

"The words of a dying vampire are a last resort which allows the vampire to curse their enemy before they die. Normally they use the curse to bring death upon their enemy. Dracula used it to assure Angel's eternal life." Rath growled.

"You mean…" Blade started

"I will live forever. I am still immortal." Angel said, her voice, calm, deprived of emotions. "I'm sorry, but I need some time to myself." Angel spread her wings, flying off.

"That's what she meant." Kurama said to himself. He rubbed his neck where Angel had bit him to discover that the puncture wounds were no longer there.

"What do you mean?" Rath asked.

"After her fight with Dracula, she said she was supposed to die." Kurama said, as he said this, he looked to the sky where he could see Angel flying high, off into the distance.

Angel dragged her dagger across her wrist. She only caught a glimpse of blood before the wound closed. Angel let out a dry sob. "I'll never be able to go home. I'm never going to speak with my mother again. I'll never be able to hug my brother and sister again."

"Why did this have to happen!" She screamed at the heavens. "What I have done that I have to suffer like this! What sins, tell me!" She fell to her knees. "I'm so alone…" She whispered into the wind.

* * *

Angel crept into her room, not wanting anyone to notice her presence. She quietly packed up her belongings, only taking what she needed, and things that were of emotional value. She closed her bag, and took out a piece of paper. She began to write a note to Rath, explaining why she had to leave.

"Angel?" Rath placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone is celebrating your victory. You should too." Rath looked over her shoulder, he noticed her note. "You're leaving." He said quietly.

"I need to leave. I can't stay here." Angel whispered. "I don't belong here anymore."

"You belong here as much as any of us do. You're the greatest slayer we have here. You killed Dracula!" He nearly shouted.

"But, I am nothing like you. I would stay to watch you grow old, die, and never change myself. Staying here would only remind me off the disgusting creature I am." A tear rolled down her cheek, dropping to the floor.

"You are not disgusting. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. Even after all the trials you've been through, you've stayed strong, you never let you mind give in to your body. You are no creature." Tears were now streaming down Angel's cheeks. Rath reached over and brushed her tears from one cheek, his hand coming back stained with blood. Angel eyes widened when she saw. She wiped her other cheek with the back of her hand.

"You see this!' she screamed, holding out her bloodstained hand to him. "You see what I've become! Now, even when I cry, even when I cry to escape reality..." Her voice crept to a whisper. "My tears will forever be stained red, forever remind me of the monster my body has been turned into." And before Rath could say anything Angel swept from the room, taking her bag with her. Angel stormed down the stairs, looking around at everyone's happy faces. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to stop her tears, before silently slipping out the door.

Three Months Later

Shiori Minamino opened the door, to find someone that seemed familiar standing at her door step.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Rath. Ummm, you met me the time Angel came here?" Rath said looking over his shoulder nervously.

"Oh yes! I remember you. Come in." Shiori stepped out of the door way to let Rath enter.

"You haven't seen Angel lately have you?" Rath asked as soon as the door closed. Shiori shook her head. "Good." Rath said, causing Shiori to look confused.

"You see, Angel has…well, she started attacking people again. We think it's because of the curse that Dracula put on her." Rath sighed. "I wouldn't have believed it, but I saw it myself." Rath pulled a dagger from his bag. "This dagger is made of alloys that harm vampires, it makes wounds that do not heal right away. If she comes here, use this to wound her, and call us." He handed her a card. "Do not take pity on her. She will kill you." Shiori nodded shaking. "You will tell your son this as well." Shiori nodded again. "Good, well I need to leave. Please be careful."

Shiori sat down in her kitchen, thinking about the girl that had saved her life just a few months ago. "She seemed so nice. I can't believe she started killing again. She saved my life, after all. It's a shame." A knock sounded at the door. "Oh Shuichi, must have forgotten his key." Shiori stood and walked to the door.

She opened the door to find Angel standing there, shivering in the wind. Her clothing was tattered, and she had wounds across her arms and legs.

"Shiori, please. I need your help." Angel said, as she stumbled towards the door. Shiori let out a shocked yelp. "Please, let me in. They'll find me. They'll kill me."

"Alright dear come in. You look cold. I'll make you a cup of tea." Angel smiled at Shiori's kindness.

"Thank you. I knew you would be kind to me." As Angel walked in, Shiori closed the door, she picked up the dagger that Rath had given her.

"Who are they dear?" Shiori asked as she walked towards the kitchen, trying to stop her body from shaking.

"Hell's Angels. They think I've started killing again."

"You haven't?"

"No! The curse that Dracula put on me made it so that I no longer need to drink blood."

"But Rath said..."Shiori covered her mouth with her hand.

"So they did come here. They told you to hurt me didn't they? Cowards having someone else do their work for them." Angel spat. "I haven't killed anyone. But they won't let me speak with them. They're going to kill. I don't want to die as a monster." Angel buried her face in her hands.

"You're not a monster dear. In order for you to be a monster you would have let you body win over your mind. You conquered the monster." Shiori said putting down the dagger.

"Even if you don't think I'm a monster, hell's angels do. Rath does." Angel said. "He told me he loved me. But now, he won't even listen to me. He's the one that did this to me." She gestured at her wounds.

"Oh my." Shiori sat down at the table. She reached over to Angel and took her hand. It was ice cold. "I'm going to go get you some clean clothes; you are as cold as a corpse." At this comment Angel threw her head back and laughed.

"Vampires are known for that." Angel said, grinning

Shiori disappeared for a few moments, and returned with a beautiful dress. "This used to be mine, but I don't fit it anymore. I saved it in hopes of passing it down to a daughter. You should have it." She said handing the dress to Angel.

"I can't accept this. It is far too beautiful for you to just give to me." Angel said.

"You saved my life Angel. You deserve many beautiful things, they match your soul."

Angel threw her arms around Shiori. "Thank you so much." She said quietly, hugging the older woman tightly. "You have no idea how much this means to me." Shiori hugged the young vampire back, giving her the first motherly hug she had felt in years. Angel didn't want to let go, for fear to the world's evils would snatch her back up.

"Mother I'm home!" Shuichi called from the front door. He walked into the kitchen to see the vampire that he was just warned about with his mother. "Get away from her!" He yelled, unsheathing the dagger that Rath had just given him. Angel turned to see very anger Shuichi. Shiori stood in front of Angel.

"Leave her be Shuichi. She has done nothing wrong."

"Mother! She's a murderer! She's a monster." Shuichi growled. Angel head hung upon her chest hearing those words. Shiori stalked towards Shuichi. "I've summoned Hell's Angels, they will be here any minute to put you out of you misery."

"Young man! This is unacceptable. I would have thought you would know better than to jump to conclusions about people. You're smart enough to know judging people by the title they're given doesn't make them evil."

"As beautiful as that was Mrs. Minamino, Angel is evil." Rath said, walking up beside Kurama. "Thank you for calling me." Kurama nodded. "She has been killing people that resembled her mother. I remembered that you were very kind and thought that you might have been in danger. I was right." Rath said drawing his sword.

"You told you loved her. Now you are going to kill her." Shiori said. Rath looked over at Shiori surprised she knew.

"I loved her. But that was before she turned into the monster she is now. Before she killed Blade!" Rath yelled. Angel's eyes grew wide.

"Blade? Blade is dead? No…that can't be…"Angel said to herself. "I would never kill Blade."

"Quiet! No more. I will end this!" Rath lunged at Angel. Angel tried to protect herself, but she was unarmed, and still wounded. She released her wings and swatted Rath away, but his sword sliced her wing, leaving a deep gash. Rath pulled out a dagger, preparing to throw at.

"No! Stop this!" Shiori yelled, stepping into the battle. But Rath had already hurled the dagger in Angel's direction.

"Shiori, move!" Angel threw herself on top of Shiori.

"Mother!" Shuichi ran towards Angel and his mother. Rath stepped forward raising his sword. "That is enough. No bloodshed in this house." Kurama said coldly, his eyes daring Rath to challenge him. Rath glared back, but sheathed his sword, he knew better than to pick a fight with a demon.

"I'll be back for her." Rath snarled. He then swept out of the house.

"Mother, are you ok?" Shuichi asked.

"She's unconscious." Angel said, kneeling on the floor. "She hit her head." Angel looked at Shuichi's mother, then back at him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here. I have put you and your mother in danger. That was wrong." Angel moved to get up to leave, but fell back to the floor. _'ouch, that hurt' _she thought to herself

"You're wounded. You were hit by the dagger." Shuichi said, turning her to look at her wounds. "This is going to hurt." Before Angel could say anything, Shuichi pulled the dagger from Angel's wing. She let out a low hiss. "I'm going to go get some things to tend to your wounds. If my mother wakes up, please let her know what is happening." Angel nodded, watching the teen walk off. _'He cares for his mother very much. I can understand why, she is very caring. She reminds me of my mother, except she's not sarcastic._' That thought brought a soft smile to her lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Shuichi asked as he walked back into the room caring a rather large first aid kit.

"Your mother. She is a very kind woman. Very accepting." Shuichi nodded.

"Yes, she is a wonderful person."

"Don't you think that if she could accept me, that she would accept you, the real you?" At this question Shuichi looked up, and finally locked eyes with Angel. He broke away after a few moments, not answering the question. He pulled out several long rolls of bandages as well as some cotton, and hydrogen peroxide. "Oh no, you're not putting that stuff on me." Angel waved her hands in front of her. "It'll sting!"

"You can handle being stabbed, but not some hydrogen peroxide?" Shuichi raised his eyebrow at the vampire.

"Yes! I mean no…." Angel stopped to think. "I rather dislike both options."

"Well, I won't put it on your stab wound, but, I do need to clean your other wounds."

"Fine. But first, could you please take Shiori to her room. I think it would be best for her to be in bed." Shuichi nodded, picked up his mother and exited. As soon as he had left the room, Angel quickly ran her tongue over the wounds she could reach, letting them heal. _'Hah, like I'm going to let him put that stuff on me!'_

Shuichi walked back in the room to find Angel sitting, innocently staring at the ceiling. He looked at her suspiciously.

"You've done something you shouldn't have." He said as he sat down next to her. He took her arm, to start cleaning her wounds to find that they were no longer there. He looked at her other arm. "You've healed?"

"Well, not all of my wounds have. I can't reach wing…" Her voice trailed off.

"Reach?" He looked at her confused.

"Ummm…you're going to be grossed out by this…" Angel started. "I can heal my wounds by, well, licking them."

"I've seen worse ways." Shuichi took some bandages and began to clean the wound on her wing. She let out a hiss of pain.

"You could have given me some warning you know." Angel complained.

"For someone who is supposed to be strong and brave you complain a great deal"

"I haven't been wounded like this before. The last time I felt pain like this was when I was turned." Angel's voice softened. "You know, I know nothing of you, how should I know that you won't stab me in my sleep."

"You saved my mother. I am in your debt."

"Oh, that's why you're being so kind." Angel looked back up at the ceiling. _'Why else would he be kind to you? In his eyes you probably a monster, a threat.'_

"You're not a monster." He said softly as he bandaged her wing. She looked over at him. "I can see it in your eyes." She stared at him, her eyes showing her pain and suffering that she could not escape. "Why didn't you heal yourself before?" He asked looking away. It was to difficult to look into her eyes.

"It takes to much energy. I would be too weak to protect myself. But I was safe, I decided it would be the best time to heal myself." She smirked "Also I really hate hydrogen peroxide."

"There." Shuichi finished bandaging Angel's wing. He ran his fingers down Angel's. Angel gasped. "Sorry, I did not mean to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. My wings are just sensitive." Angel said blushing.

"They are all so your weakest point." Angel looked over at him. "I've done some reading."

"So you know all about me, but I know nothing of you. That doesn't seem fair." Angel pouted. "I don't even know what your real name is. I mean of course I know your human name."

"It's Kurama. My name is Kurama." Angel smiled.

"See, now I know something. Tell me about the makai." He looked at her. "I did some reading too."

"Well, what do you want to know about?" Kurama asked.

"Tell me about the theif Youko." Angel said. "He was a fox demon like you right?"

Kurama stopped himself, _'Should I tell her? Should I trust her?'_

Angel looked at Kurama, who seemed to be debating himself. She stood. "I'm sorry. Here I am, in your house asking you extremely personal questions. I should probably go." She began to walk towards the door, but her knees gave way. Before she could reach the floor arms wrapped around her waist.

"You are tired and hurt. You should stay here until you have healed." He said, steadying her, keeping a hand on her waist. "Besides this house is being watched right now. As soon as you got far enough you would be attacked. Come, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Thank you." Angel whispered. Kurama lead her to her room giving her one of his shirts to sleep in.

"Good night Angel." Kurama said, walking out the door.

"Keaira." She said after He turned and looked at her. "My real name is Keaira."

"Well then, good night Keaira."

"Good night Kurama."

* * *

_**Well, this chapter sucked…Ok, so next chapter will be better I promise. Until then, I'm thinking about bringing another character in. If you have any suggestion I'd be glad to take them. Just give me the info (eye hair height personality whether they are human or not, you know the basics). If I don't get any I'm going to use my friend's character, so just review and leave a character.**_


End file.
